


[Podfic of] you looked at death in a tarot card (and you saw what you had to do)

by Flowerparrish



Series: [Podfic of] high up in the hills of california [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Developing Relationship, Families of Choice, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: “Somebody wants me dead?” There must have been something far deeper than his bones damaged, something broken in his brain or even his DNA, because the thought only makes Neil grin a little wider. “That’s nothing new.”[04:24:28]
Relationships: Kevin Day & David Wymack, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Neil Josten & Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten & David Wymack, Neil Josten & Katelyn, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Seth Gordon & Nicky Hemmick & Neil Josten
Series: [Podfic of] high up in the hills of california [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746928
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] you looked at death in a tarot card (and you saw what you had to do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you looked at death in a tarot card (and you saw what you had to do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904843) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 



> Happy (Early) Birthday Sasha! I am glad you have been enjoying the most meta present ever. I cannot wait to drag even more people into loving this story with me, because it may genuinely be one of the best things I've ever read, and I need everyone to know how amazing of a writer you are. 
> 
> Coverart made in tandem with the fic for VoiceTeam2020's Week 3 "Never Have I Ever" Challenge. Thanks to Yue for providing the painting for the coverart!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166890848@N03/49899231652/in/dateposted-public/)

**Listen & Download:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Ves0tZ3GBFNeJ4ZWnBeM3FyBAnyx66IO)

**Audio Length:** 04:24:28

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, and also, I worked really hard on this and it's my longest podfic yet and I worked on it almost non-stop for 5 days, so kudos and comments are deeply appreciated.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Commentary for "you looked at death in a tarot card (and you saw what you had to do)" written by SashaSea and podficced by Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393775) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)




End file.
